This is a study to evaluate 1592U89, a carbocyclic 2',3'-ene nucleoside analog in combination with zidovudine, lamivudine, and indinavir in NNRTI-naive and experienced HIV subjects who have received zidovudine plus lamivudine plus indinavir.